Happy Never After
by soundshorizon
Summary: Reds. Blues. Greens. .. A land where the Little Mermaid turns into an evil witch and curses the young son of the royal family. Where Snow White is a hunter after a beast who lives in the woods... And Little Red Riding Hood has fallen for a prince from a strange rumor... a Swan Prince?
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, sorry... Haha.

I will be trying my hardest to update this weekly! Maybe every Sunday! Or every Friday?

Anyways, I will explain more of this at the end of the story! Just so you already have a feel of it? Yeah!

Favorite! Follow! Review! 

I do not own anything!

* * *

Prologue

_And it begins_

.

.

_"I ...can't..."_

Recalling her sister's last words wasn't something she did often, or did at all, but the sight of the man and woman before him caused her to remember such memories. No, she wouldn't let these memories cause her to change her mind.

They deserve this punishment.

"Good evening, King Mitch."

Her voice was laced with venom towards the man, then again, why shouldn't it be? He was the one that caused her sister to be ignorant, to succumb to despair and turn into seafoam. A liar, a cheat, a goddamn joke he was. Oh how she despised him, loathed him even. He was the one who seduced her poor sister... her poor, poor naive sister.

Oh Robin...

Robin, adored princess of the seven seas, was nothing more but seafoam over the ocean waves. Heartbroken and betrayed, she still loved that man to the end... She couldn't even kill him! Ah, how Blossom remembered cutting off her hair, carefully intertwining the strands of hair to create a blade. But a blade wasn't enough, she had then cast an enchantment on it.

_Robin, dear sister! Here, use this blade..._

_Kill this wicked man who has broken your heart!_

_Let his toxic blood touch your feet,_

_and then your tail will return._

**_I..._**

**_I can't!_**

_Is this was love does?_

Death of the youngest princess, oh how everyone in the castle grieved, especially the eldest one. If love was the cause of this, she did not need it at all... And at that moment, her heart closed off, and she left.

Kill the witch herself and take place as the new Witch, the more improved one... If only, If only Robin didn't...

"Y-...your Majesty."

His words brought her back to reality. Curling her lips into a sinister smile, she turned her gaze towards the new Queen- ah, what was her name? She didn't care enough to remember it, really. All she knew from the woman was that she lied- she did not save the king, no it was her little sister who did! That woman didn't deserve to be queen, didn't deserve to be the reason her sister was dead.

Killing her would be extremely enjoyable, indeed. But for now, she must go back to the matter at hand. A party for whatever reason is happening at the moment, and Blossom herself was not invited. Now why was that?

"Your highness, I heard there was a royal party... " She looked around, her lips forming a frown, "Royalty, Nobles, even pigs are in here... It seems I was the only one not invited.. Why is that?" She cocked her head to the side, confusion evident on her face.

A moment of silence fell upon them, until finally King Mitch stepped forward.

"We... we had thought you were busy, and didn't... didn't wish to bother you..."

And that sinister smile appeared once again on her face. Pushing her long hair to the side, she took a step forward.

She had the appearance of a beautiful human, her tentacles were replaced with two legs- Legs that felt like she was being stabbed with every step she takes, but she wouldn't let it bother her. If her sister had to endure it, then so shall she. _Even if legs were useless, even if tentacles were useless as well. She can no longer revert back to her beautiful red tail. _She didn't care for clothes or shoes, but if she had to look presentable, she might as well.

But the pain, oh the pain of her legs. Her face showed one of pain, merely for a second, but the King and Queen saw.

No, she must not show weakness. She is in charge here, and she must strike fear into the hearts of the sinners. She didn't want them to take advantage of her pain, no, oh no! So she put back on her smile and kept walking.

"I would not be busy to see the newborn prince!"

She gestured to the child surrounded by the pure mages, ah, but she knew they would not dare attack her. They were weak and frightened by her as well, just like everyone.

The King and Queen both stared in horror as the Queen of the Deep Sea made her way to the prince. Guards came in close, but she only held up her hand. "Dare touch me, and everyone in this room will die." As she said those words, they brought their weapons down.

"I will give the dear prince a gift, a wonderful gift."

"N-...no, please don't give Brick a gift!" Queen Morbucks exclaimed, ready to tackle the Witch, but was held down by her husband. Blossom only raised her eyebrow in amusement, then let out a loud laugh. She turned towards the Queen and spoke in a cold, harsh tone.

"I don't care for what you have to say, you pathetic excuse as a Queen. I will give this child a gift, and if you speak out of turn once more, I will crush that pretty little head of yours."

"I-... Understood, my Majesty."

"Good."

And she turned back to the baby, who was looking up at her with bright red eyes. Reaching out gently, she grasped him and began rocking him, just like a mother would.

"_My dear Prince Brick,_

_you will grow up to be a genius, smarter than anyone in the land,_

_you will also be extremely handsome, perhaps the most handsome man in your kingdom,_

_lastly, you will be the bravest and strongest one in your family, loved by your family and your kingdom…_"

She paused.

"**However…**"

His body was being engulfed by a black mist.

"_On your eighteenth birthday,_

_you will be in a trance like state_

_and fall into the depths of the ocean_

_and become into seafoam just like her…_"

He was placed back on his cradle, laughing and giggling as the mist was absorbed within him. The Queen lets out a gasp and runs for her son, gently cradling him as she lets out choked sobs. The King glares at the Witch horrified, yelling at his men to kill her, but her only response was a laugh.

Blossom, Queen of the Deep Sea, Witch of Despair and Revenge, simply engulfed herself in darkness, and disappeared.

_The woman with heart of stone lets out a sob,_

_"Sister I know you love him, but please forgive me…_

_They deserve to be punished for their_

_sins…"_

* * *

Buttercup never really had many childhood friends, but her favorite childhood friend was **Brick Mitchelson**.

The Island of Ville was divided into Kingdoms, the Utonium Kingdom in the East and North, and the Mitchelson Kingdom in the West and South. Buttercup and Brick were to be married when they were older, or so that was the plan before the Witch of Despair came and stole Brick's life away.

When Buttercup was four, and Brick was five, he was sent away.

Since then, she never really saw him.

Though sometimes, she would ask herself if Brick was doing better than her, having a better life.

He probably was, since he didn't have Ima as a mother.

Ima Goodelady was her stepmother. After Buttercup's mother died giving her birth, her father remarried. Though, the moment Buttercup became ten years old, her father unfortunately passed away. She was depressed, yes, but her step-mother, oh, she was elated! As the only ruler of the Utonium Kingdom, she became a rather… cold ruler.

A woman obsessed with beauty, that was Ima. Not only that, she had a magical mirror that she received from a Witch in the woods. Everyday, Buttercup would hear her ask the mirror who the fairest of them all is, and although she could not hear what the mirror would say, Ima would act negatively and throw a fit.

And each day, Buttercup was forced to cut her hair short, be beaten with her stepmother, and forced in rags.

She hated living in the castle.

That's why, when Ima was busy with some man trying to court her, Buttercup would sneak off to the Guard's grounds and practice with them. She was rather great with a sword and knife, but with the bow and arrow she was amazing. The guards took her under their wing and showed her all they knew, after all, she was their beloved princess.

While she did hate living with Ima, it didn't mean she hated her life. She was content, since the troublemaking princess learned so much on self defense, that she didn't need anyone to protect her! And she could defeat Ima if she needed to…

What a good life.

Unbeknownst to her, in the other side of the castle, Queen Ima is standing in front of a mirror.

_"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"_

_"**Not you, my lady. Princess Buttercup is still the fairest of them all**."_

And the mirror breaks.

_"That damn swine! Tell me, mirror, how can I be the fairest of them all?"_

_…_

_"**My Queen, you need to get rid of her to be the fairest of them all.**"_

_…_

_"I see… I will be leaving."_

The Queen turns gracefully, calling a servant to bring the best guard to her. She is aware of Buttercup sneaking out, aware of what she is doing, so she knows she's no match against her fake daughter. Nevertheless, she will get rid of her, erase her from existence and once she regained her title as the fairest of them all again, she will seduce the King Mitchelson.

_Oh yes._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the servant called for her. She walked over there with grace and elegance. Like a Queen should.

"Ah, Ace Copular, good morrow!" She looked at the man in front of her. He bows deeply and then finally looks at her.

"Is there anything your highness needs of me?" He asks carefully, keeping his voice gentle and polite. It would be wrong to speak casually to the Queen, especially if it was Queen Ima.

And so she spoke to him.

…

"Hey Buttercup, I need you to do me a favor." Ace walked up the princess, grinning like always, except this isn't like always and he's feeling absolutely awful. Buttercup looked up from her bow and cocked her head to the side, "What kind of favor, Ace?"

He really is an awful kind of person, _isn't he_?

Ace looked around to make sure no one was around, and got closer to the princess. "Your mother wants me to go to the Kingdom of Mitchelson aaaand get rid of a beast inside one of their forests. If I do that, I might get promoted to knight." He lied easily, hoping the girl would buy it… And of course she did, she wasn't the smartest girl around after all. She let out an audible gasp and hugged her friend, "Oh my God! Congrats man! So… what do you want me to do?"

His grin widens, "I'm taking you with me."

"Thank you! Thank you!" She shouts happily, her eyes sparkling as she jumps up and down. "That's amazing! Wa...wait…. What about mother? Wont she get mad?"

"That's why I'll have the guards tell her once we're gone, so she'll have to deal with it by herself."

"Aaah! Ace you're the best person ever!" She continues shouting, "When do we leave? Oh God, I need to change into a better outfit! This dress wont work…."

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm leaving now, since I got the horses ready with all the weapons… Just change real quickly and meet me by the gates, got it?" He places his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm down the screaming girl. She nods rapidly, and then bolts out of the field and into the castle.

"...Geez kid, you're going to make this hard on me…"

He slowly walks back to the gates, his hands going through his hair as he sighs loudly. That damn Queen and her damn orders… She knew damn well how to get under his skin, mentioning Sanford- God, that damn Witch. He curses under his breath.

He's in a tough situation.

"Yo, I'm here!"

He turns to look at the princess and puts on his fake grin. "Good! Just get on a horse and we'll be on our way, okay?" The princess nods and takes the closest horse, climbing it with ease.

"Come on Ace, hurry up!"

He laughs and climbs onto the horse. "Oh shut up, kid." She laughs back and then they leave the castle grounds.

_"I'm sorry kid…"_

"Buttercup, run."

The Princess glances at the man and raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong Ace…?"

"...Buttercup, you mother ordered me to kill you." He blurts out, hanging his head in shame. Buttercup stares at him wide-eyed, taking a careful step back. "No….nonono, you are not killing me Ace!" She hisses, taking out her sword.

"I'm not going to kill you! Listen, idiot." He sighs, "I need you to run ahead. I have a friend, and well, she'll take care of you. She might be sick, yes, but her house is being guarded by magic."

"Magic? My mother uses magic, Ace. How do you know she's not the one controlling that magic?" She narrows her eyes, not lowering her sword at all.

Ace bites his lower lip, wondering if he should tell her not… She might not trust the place after, but… ugh.

"Look, trust me on this one. Her name is Sara Bellum… I guess you can say she's a Witch? Please, trust me and go to her."

"Well, if I do, what happens to you!?"

"...Ima wants your heart, so I will just kill an animal and take its heart. Simple. She will believe you're dead and you will no longer be in the castle.. If I can, I will try to see you." He gently nudges her, "Please go now, Buttercup. And don't stop, because I heard there is a beast here… And I'm worried for you."

She looks down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. This, this was the first time she would be alone. Sure she was aggressive and cocky about being the best guard and hunter maybe, but… actually being alone caused to feel… weak? No. Vulnerable was the word.

"She has a daughter your age, so I'm sure she'll help you get around Buttercup." He continued on. "I will be going now, so you please find Bellum and be safe."

It's not like he's giving her a choice. Nodding slowly, she looks up and weakly smiles. "Thanks Ace.. I'll leave too. Bye…" She gets back on her horse, heading off the direction Ace told her.

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me, Buttercup, Blossom."

Blossom shrugs, "I owe your mother a lot, so this the least I can do." The Witch explains, holding up the medicine she was holding, "I'm sad I don't have any healing spells."

Buttercup laughs and pats Blossom on the back, "Don't worry Bloss! I bet Bubbles like going to her grandma's house, so hey." Blossom only shakes her head, "Buttercup…"

"Buttercup is right!" The girl with the red coat spoke up, "Though Blossom… Why aren't you back in the sea?" She asked. "Hmm… yeah, when I first met you, you had important things to do at the sea…" Buttercup added, turning to look at the Witch.

"Well… You two are my only friends, and I like hanging out with you…" She responded bashfully, "Plus my assistant, HIM, is taking care of my duties… I think he likes being in control." She mutters to herself mostly, "I need to show him some discipline."

Buttercup and Bubbles exchange glances, but they don't say anything to the red-head.

"Ah, well this is my stooop." The loud of the trio speaks up, "Heard the beast lives 'round here, and I'm out to hunt him."

Bubbles giggles while Blossom crosses her arms. "Buttercup, are you sure you don't want me to help you?" Buttercup shakes her head, "...It's kind of a personal thing… He did kill A-...ace… I can't let that monster get away like that!" She huffs, frowning as her face turns red from anger.

Bubbles slowly goes over to her friend and gives her a hug. "There… there… there… there… Just, if anything happens, I need you to contact either my mom or Blossom." She gently hands Buttercup a shell. "This is Blossom's communication device."

"...Thanks, Bubs. You too Bloss.. Tell Sara I'll be home later, 'kay?"

They both nod and hesitantly leave the ex-princess.

"Hey Blossom, have you heard of the rumor about the Swan Prince?" Bubbles asked, waving the basket full of food and medicine around. Blossom stays silent for a moment, then speaks up, "No… I haven't. What's it about?"

"Well apparently a prince from a lost kingdom was cursed by a Witch! He became a swan and his subjects became like swans too I think? But like he's from this forest, in a secret lake, and every night he turns into a human and dances!"

Blossom stops her walking and gives Bubbles a look. "He dances? Are you serious… Why- what? Why doesn't he try removing the curse or something? What the hell is wrong with him!?"

"Hey! No cursing! And… I don't know why he dances, maybe he likes dancing? Just don't question it, shhh!" She playfully covers her friend's mouth. Blossom giggles and pulls her hand away, "Jeez, and why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I wanna know if you knew if it was true! You're a Witch and all, and you know other witches right?"

"I only know your mother, and …I don't think that rumor is true. I've been to every place in this forest, and I never encountered a secret lake with dancing men."

"Oh my God! Don't say it like that, you make it sound ridiculous!"

"Bubbles, it is ridiculous! Jeez."

"No it's not! Blossom, shut up!" The blond pouts, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. The Witch lets out a laugh and continues walking, "You look like a fish."

Gasp!

"That's so rude! I'm telling Buttercup!" She yells loudly, hitting Blossom on the shoulder.

"Telling Buttercup what?" A voice calls out to them from behind. The girls both turn around and look surprised. "Miss… Miss Bellum! What are you doing out of bed?!" "Mom! Get back to bed now, this is not good for you!"

Bellum laughs weakly, "Sorry sorry… I was checking on something." Bubbles frowns and goes to her mother's side, helping her stand correctly. "Come on, we're like close to the house… I'll walk you."

Blossom looks at them and hands Bubbles the rest of the medicine. "Here, I should be leaving now… Miss Bellum, please take care of yourself okay? Bubbles, make sure she's out of trouble." And with that, the Witch leaves in a mist of darkness.

_**….I was sure that was the big bad wolf...**_

"Geez mom, you worried me!" Bubbles huffs out, opening the door to the house with ease and letting her mother go in first. "Lay down now while I give you your medicine!"

"Thank you… Bubbles…"

"...Don't thank me, thank grandma…"

Bellum looks at her surprised, then smiles weakly. "Speaking of your grandmother, can you… can you give her that basket on the table? I want to give her something in return for all the medicine.." She mumbles weakly, pointing to the basket.

Bubbles look at the table and nods. "Okay! But for now, I need to take care of you!"

* * *

This is a Reds, Blues, Greens story! Um, this is based on fairytales in case you didn't know?

Okay so...

Blossom is based on The Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty! [ With Brick as the Prince/Aurora! ]

Buttercup is based on Snow White and Beauty and The Beast! [ With Butch as the Beast/Big Bad Wolf ]

Bubbles is based on Little Red Riding Hood and Swan Lake! [ With Boomer as Prince Siegfried/Odette ]


	2. 1 - Second Meeting

Hello I'm back! I decided I wanted to do this every Saturday. Um...

This chapter is the Red's Second Meeting! And It will explain a bit about Brick's backstory! Though I'm keeping that a secret until a certain chaaaapter!

Anyways I do not own anything!

R &amp; R !

* * *

.

.

\- Chapter 1 -

**Second Meeting**

Panicked.

She didn't understand why, but she suddenly felt so panicked. Perhaps it was because she suddenly got that crippling feeling- the one she felt many years ago. Blossom knew, she knew that the old witch didn't have much time left, even with all the medicine she would end dead.

"Ugh, why am I getting all sad?" She mumbled to herself angrily, kicking a nearby rock and watching it fall to the river nearby. …

…

_**A body!?**_

Blossom stood there frozen as she watched a body float off into the river. It didn't seem to be moving, and what she could see- was that person dead? Wait no, she saw a sign of moment, even if it was barely there. She could save this person!

Now.. why is the Queen of Revenge and Despair out to save someone who possibly just tripped and fell?

She owed a lot to the Witch of the Forest.

Holding up her skirt, she chased down the body until she was near an open area. Okay, think fast Blossom, think fast. The body was floating much quicker, and she felt herself panic. Aaaaah, but she just can't let someone die in this forest, no she can't! Looking around left and right, she sighed loudly and finally climbed into the river.

Beautiful legs turned into disgusting tentacles.

At least it was much easier to use.

Now back to the matter at hand, she had pulled off the ribbon holding her hair up and swam quickly towards the man. As quickly as she could, she tried his right hand with the ribbon and whispered, "Keep this man floating!" As if the ribbon understood her, it did not sink, and kept the man afloat. "Thank you…" Blossom whispered, before looking at the floating man…

_Ginger?_

Shaking her head she decided to look back at the river… It reached to the point where it was too large for her to drag the man to the other side.. Hell, he was in the middle of all this!

"Now lets see…" The current wasn't exactly fast, but from the extremely slow breathing of the unconscious man, she knew she only had such little time. Biting her lower lip she looked back and saw nothing of use to her… "Maybe if ribbon… No, it would rip.."

Maybe she could hold him in her tenta- Oh god no, she's not even going to finish that. "But there has to be some way…"

Looking around once again to see if there was anything, anything that can pick the man up for her, she caught sight of a low tree ...Oh! OH! OH! OH! She's got it!

Swimming towards the branch as fast she could, she pulled it right off, and slammed it down on the running water. "Turn to a bridge!" She yelled harshly, letting the branch go. The branch expanded, and expanded, until it was the size of a fallen tree- connecting the two sides of the river. With a sigh of relief, she turned back to the man and began holding him up.

As quickly as she held him, she set him down on the "fallen tree" and climbed up. "He's bleeding… I .. I need to stop it..." She stared down at her dress and sighed. It was ruined already with all the tentacles, so what now?

She tore it.

Holding the man gently this time, she carefully dragged him to the other side of the river and laid him down gently. He still has a pulse.. meaning he's not dead, yet.

What to do first? Make sure he's breathing or… stop the bleeding?

"...This is why I'm not a healing witch."

Sitting down next to him, she placed her hands on his chest and began pushing.

"_Bubbles, I don't think I need to learn this!" Buttercup whined, watching the younger of the three demonstrate on a doll. Blossom only laughed in amusement._

"_Bubbles, do we really need to learn this?"_

Placed her lips on his.

"_Yes! Buttercuuuup, Blossoooom! What if mom suddenly stops breathing again? And I'm not there!? Then it's up to you two to make sure she's alive!" She pouted, crossing her arms once she was done. "Plus it's really useful!"_

"_I don't see the use of it, Bloss.." Buttercup whispered to the witch, "Bubbles is like taking care of mom like.. every single day. What's the big deal!?" Blossom let out another laugh and turned to Buttercup. "Maybe she wants you to do something around the house, you know, besides eating all the food?"_

"_Shaddup!"_

"**Briiiick!?"**

Blossom stopped breathing into his mouth and looked up. … Someone was coming, and they were in a hurry. Grabbing the torn cloth, she placed it on the wound and wrapped it around, tightening it and making sure to place pressure on it.

"**BRIIICK!?"**

She kept pressing until she heard footsteps really close. "My apologies, sir." She whispered in a hurry, rushing back into the river, hoping the fallen branch would serve as some kind of hiding place.

As she stood there watching for a few more seconds, she saw a woman- no…

No…

"...A pure mage.." She murmured, narrowing her eyes as she took in the sight. The mage had the appearance that was similar to Blossom, not that she was surprised.. Blossom was a beauty, of course since she was the ex-princess of the sea, so it was no surprised even pure mages took her appearance..

"What a joke."

As she was about to swim away, she heard the man cough. Oh right, the man she saved…

She got closer, close enough to stay unsuspected, and to listen in to the conversation..

"Brick! You're alright!" The mage cried, hugging Brick as he sat up. He winced right away, and pushed her off him. "Berserk stop, you're going to make it worse for me.." He groaned, "Shit… thanks for saving me though." He turned to her, smiling softly.

"B.. But of course, Brick!" Berserk spoke up, smiling back. "I was worried you'd be dead, so I went out running for you!"

"Thanks.. ugh, my head is spinning.. Can we please go back home?"

"Yes! Yes! Let me just get some help for you, alright? Be back in a bit!" The mage apologized then ran towards a direction, but Blossom paid no mind to it.. Instead she was staring at the man..

"Brick…" She whispered. Where… where did she hear that name from? Maybe it would come to her once she was back in her home. Still, she knew she remembered that from somewhere!

"Hey."

Has she met the man before? She can't recall having any conversation with the other red-head, but maybe it was when she was out buying potions?

"Hey."

No, no.. She never asks for the seller's name, she thinks it's a hassle.. Then is it someone she c-

"I SAID HEY!"

Blossom jumped back in surprise as she stared what was right in front of her. Red eyes. "A...ah!" She screamed, pushing his face away, "Don't scare me like that!" She hissed out.

"Sorry Pinky, but you were the one staring at me like some creep." Brick rolled his eyes, pushing his hair back. "Now why is a girl like you watching some guy in pain?"

"I.. I wasn't doing that! I just heard some commotion and when to check it out." She lied, "A-..and why are you acting to calmly? Weren't you just in pain!?" She waved her hands around.

"Look Pinky, I don't try to change the subject. What are you actually doing here?" He leaned in close, "'Cause I can tell you're right out lyin' to me."

"... We-...well you see…"

"**Brick! I'm back!**"

Blossom took the chance the moment the man turned to look at the direction of the voice, and swam away as quickly as she could.

_That was… that was the cursed Prince!_

* * *

_._

_Trying to hide the hole inside my head_

_._

* * *

Brick was no idiot.

In fact, he was brilliant. A man who could tell if someone was lying to him, who could easily solve any puzzle, and can probably run a kingdom if he wished to.

He was no idiot.

That's why he let it slide that Berserk was lying- he knew she meant well. Being taken in by her, and raised by her, he was treated like nothing was wrong in the world, and if she had to lie, she lied for his sake. But what he didn't understand was.. why was there another person there.

Did she save him?

…

"Berserk…"

"Yes, my love?" The woman turned to him, "Are you feeling unwell? Do you still wish to rest?" She asked. He shook his head and scratched his head. "I.. I saw a woman who looked exactly like you." He averted his gaze, hoping she wouldn't react badly.

But it seemed like time has stopped.

"Berserk?"

She was frozen in place, staring at the dishes in her hands, not moving a muscle. Brick slowly walked towards her, bringing his hand to her arm, and rubbed it slowly. "Berserk… what are you hiding from me?" He asked, his voice low and stern.

"..."

"... Avoid her."

"Huh?"

"Brick, listen to me. Avoid that woman at all costs. She's nothing but bad news, alright? She's… she's a vicious murderer, and if you…" She set the plate down and covered her face, "...Please stay away from her.. " Her voice cracked, and he could've sworn he heard a small sob.

"I'm sorry, I need to get some food. If Brat or Brute show up, tell them I will be back later." Berserk mumbled, pushing past Brick and running out of the small cottage.

"... What the hell is wrong with her?"

Brick sighed, turning back around and going back to where he was sitting. "...And who exactly was that?" He questioned himself, looking at the neatly tied ribbon on his wrist, that wouldn't rip or tear, no matter how much he tried.

"Whatever… Butch and Boomer need me, and it won't be useful to be worrying over some dumb thing." He rolled his shoulders and pushed back his glasses, "I have to free them.."


	3. 2 - Beautiful as a Rose

Hello everyone! Aaa I meant to upload this last night but I realized I missed a few details! 

This is the Greens time! Haha, I wanted to like make their meeting as dramatic it can be hehe.

Anyways enjoy! I do not own anything!

R &amp; R

* * *

.

.

\- Chapter 2 -

**Beautiful as a Rose**

A wealthy man.

An arrogant, wealthy man, that was Butch. He has always been wealthy, after all, his mother was a noble woman, and his father was a merchant. He was even close friends with the Prince at that time, Prince Mitch, as they would often play together and whatnot.. Until his parents died, then he stopped acting like a child, and started acting like an adult. After that tragic incident, he inherited the mansion and became the new master of the house, and also took over his father's 'business' as he would call it. Rumors spread around the town, of the young master who had so much potential, and was rather handsome himself.

He could have had it all.

But he did't.

If only that damned Witch of the Forest didn't trick him! How would he know that she would take upon a hideous appearance and make him show his true heart? Just because he didn't want some ugly woman inside his house didn't make him a bad person! He was just... not the best person! He didn't deserve this punishment- no!

**"If you keep making that face, it will stick with you forever."**

He gazed over at the owner of the voice, his frown deepening. Brute, one of the white mages that was taking care of his friend, Brick. For some reason or another, she liked to hang around his house, and well… just laze around honestly. He guessed she got bored easily at her house, guarding the redhead... but he didn't mind her company that much, she was interesting in her own way.

"Brute, instead of lazing around and reading my books, can't you do something about this?" He hissed out, slamming his hands down at his desk. He hoped for some kind of reaction, but instead the mage looked at him then back at her book.

The mage only rolled her eyes and kept reading. "Blah, blah.. Settle down, doggy." She waved her free hand dismissively. "Berserk is like.. doing something around the forest, 'cause she thought the Witch of the Sea or whatever was sneakin' 'round. I think she's gettin' all scared 'n shit, but honestly it's getting annoying. Brute do this! Brute do that! Hmph."

Now that peaked his interest.

"Witch of the Sea?" He leaned close, "You've never talked about her to me."

"She's kind of forbidden to talk about…" The mage flipped a page of the book, "Though she's not even that bad. Thinks she's sooo smart, feh, as if."

A forbidden Witch that thought she was extremely smart. It might be a risk, but he needed to find out.

"Brute."

"Butch."

"...Can the Witch somehow get rid of the curse for me?" His voice might have shown how hopeful he was being, but he didn't care. As long as there was another witch besides that cursed one, he will continue to have hope.

Brute glanced at him for a few seconds then shrugged. "I don't know. She's more like.. Berserk's problem? So I don't know that much about her…" She drawled out, "... but aren't you just satisfied with my magic? I gave you your normal body back."

Butch leaned back on his chair and let out a long sigh. "I can't fucking leave the mansion without turning into a goddamn wolf-monster… And neither can my servants! So no, I'm not fucking satisfied with your magic! What else can I do, Brute? WHAT ELSE!?" He brought his hands up to his face, already feeling exhausted from just talking about it.

It was silent in the room, besides Brute turning the pages, until...

"That's why you need Little Red Riding Hood, Butch!"

Right, the Little Red Riding Hood as the mage would call her. Butch had only seen her once, when she walked by his territory in a rush. He vaguely recalled her blond pigtails, and how she wore a red cloak. He didn't really mind her at first, seeing her as no threat... until Brute told him a rumor that was being spread around the forest.

_Little Red Riding Hood is the daughter of the Witch._

The Witch that had cursed him, to be exact.

He didn't know what to feel besides anger. She was outright mocking him, sending her daughter into the forest- his side of the forest! He remembered how livid he was, how he tore everything in his sight, and how Brute had to get the other mages to calm him down.

Ever since that day, he promised himself that he will find that Little Red Riding Hood.

And he will make the Witch regret ever cursing him.

"Oh shit."

Brute's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked over at her startled face. "What? What's wrong?"

"I have to leave now! It's like.. my turn to make dinner!" She jumped up from her seat, "Bye Butch! Oh by the way, that guy you have captured keeps talking about some Princess!"

"Huh? Why should I care about some Princess?"

"Maybe she'll go looking for him! It's just like a warning, okay?" She snapped, turning her heel and leaving the house.

"Whatever…"

* * *

_"I'll get you, little red.._

_and once I do, I will make your mother regret ever_

_ever messing with me."_

* * *

"Where, oh where could you be…"

Buttercup was lost. Even after a year living in the forest, she still didn't remember which path to take and which not to take. Argh, she should have really listened to Bubbles when she was giving her little 'tour' as she called it, but it was just sooo boring. That girl honestly could talk hours about the different kind of plants, and she has before, and Buttercup had like fallen asleep within the first ten minutes... So really, Bubbles just made anything boring.

"Okay… uh…. which way…"

She stood in front of two paths, one that went to the right and the other to the left. Seriously, which way would the beast be!?

"Lost?"

"Shit!"

Buttercup jumped up from surprise, and turned towards the voice. In front of her was a woman, a woman wearing a cloak that hid her face, but thinking nothing of it, Buttercup tried to put on one of her best smiles. "Aah… Y-yeah.."

"I'd say go to the left."

"...Thanks! I'm Buttercup by the way." She held out her hand. The stranger only stared, they turned around and walked away.

"Rude." Buttercup huffed, crossing her arms and walking towards the left path.

The more she walked, the more everything became dreary and dead. The forest no longer had that calm, relaxed feeling that Buttercup knew, no, it had a cold… almost angry feeling to it. It was difficult for her to explain it, but one thing for sure was that she didn't like it.

Too late turning back now, she told herself as she kept walking.

"This place is seriously creepy…"

It began to feel like hours as she walked the endless path, and her feet were beginning to tire. As much as she wanted to continue, the place was honestly making her feel hopeless, make her feel dead tired… Kind of like one of Blossom's spells.

She looked back to see how long she walked, and sighed loudly. It would take forever to go back, and maybe… maybe she can just take a nap on one of the trees. There's not many animals around, so they won't be bothering her anytime soon.

Yeah.. that seemed like a good idea.

She continued to walk, trying to find a suitable tree.. One that looked comfortable to lean on, and didn't seem as dead as the others…

Buttercup just wanted to find warmth and comfort…

…

A house ?

Huh?

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw what was right in front of her, as if her legs just brought her over here on their own. A lovely big house, while it didn't seem like anyone lived in there, it did seem warm and cozy. Plus the plants around it all seemed alive, as if they were being carefully taken care of! If Bubbles saw this, she would happy as she can be. Shaking her head, she slowly got closer, feeling the warmth around it. "Just for today…" She whispered to herself, walking to the door and knocking on it loudly.

No response.

"Please.."

* * *

**Lips red**

**as his**

_**rose.**_

* * *

Someone was knocking, and honestly he didn't have the patience to deal with it. He already gone to speak to the prisoner, but like always, all he got as a response was glares and silence. The whole thing just made his mood drop, and he was already giving his servants attitude. So he planned to ignore the knocking, hoping whoever was causing the noise will give up soon... and it seemed like they did, as the knocks stopped.

Until more knocks came.

And more.

Until the person was knocking non-stop.

"Son of a…"

His servants were busy cleaning the house, and while he could have them open the door, he knew very well they would the stranger inside, and he just didn't want to deal with that. Might as well just see who was knocking, hell it might even be Brute in case she forgot something important. She did like to annoy him, knowing too well that he didn't like to be disturbed.

"I'm going!" He yelled at no one in particularly, walking down the stairs.

Butch made his way to the front door and opened it, "What is it?" He spoke coldly, looking down at the intruder. He let out an audible gasp. The person looked up at him, and all he could think of was..

_Lips red as blood_

_Hair back as night_

_and_

_Skin white as snow_

The beauty looked up at him with bright green eyes and spoke slowly.

"I need a place to stay the night."

All he could do was nod.


	4. 3 - Our Secret

Think I was going to drop this story so soon? Nope!

Sorry, but my family and I moved, so we didn't have internet aaaand I honestly lost most of my information so yeah! I got it back and I'm here to write!

The long awaited ...Blues, blues, blueees! 

R &amp; R

* * *

.

.

\- Chapter 3 - 

**Our Secret**

"Moooom, I'll be going now!" Bubbles called out, putting on her red hood and picking up her basket. "I'll deliver these to Grandma and come back quick!" Hearing no response, she smiled and walked out.

Bubbles has a secret.

Her steps were quick as she walked past the Beast's Territory, and headed towards her Grandmothers house. The trip was supposed to be fairly short, yet she always took detours. This time however, she kept her eyes focused, because these were one of the rare times she could go see him. The Swan Prince.

He was real, she knew it.

She skipped over to her Grandmother's house and knocked three times. No answer, which only annoyed the blonde girl. With a loud sigh, she slowly opened the door and began inspecting the house. It seemed she was out to get more medicine, and waiting for her would be pointless. Those trips took forever... Shrugging, she place the contents from her basket, two loafs of bread and a bottle of wine. After cleaning up a bit, she left the house and made sure to lock the door!

Oh her Grandmother should really be worried about the Big Bad Wolf!

There was still time before the sun fell and night came, so she had taken her time to find the place. It was hard to notice, as it was hidden by trees and rocks, something the untrained eye cannot see.

* * *

_"Bubbles, as a child of this forest _

_you can see things _

_others cannot_

_ Please remember this, my child."_

* * *

She walked deeper into the woods, almost passing the Beast's Territory (she would never pass by it again, her mother told her not to) and towards a large boulder. When she had first came across it, she couldn't help but think of it as odd. It didn't look out of place, and didn't have anything wrong with it but it was just a feeling in her stomach.

She walked right through it, and into the entrance of a hidden place. It was a paradise to her, a piece of heaven. Animals everywhere and no hint of human trace found within.

Yet that wasn't the best part.

Bubbled walked closer to the lake, until she was seated near a bush and a tree, and gently took out the remaining foods inside her basket, a piece of bread and wine. She slowly cut the bread in half and began eating, eyes searching the lake for the Swans.

And as they suddenly start appearing, she scooted closer towards the tree, almost hiding behind it. Because to her, she felt she was intruding, she felt she didn't belong, but yet she wanted to see it all. See him, especially. Nightfall began to come, and she closed her eyes.

It felt wrong to watched the transformation, it would ruin the magical moment for her.

Moments passed.

And she heard music play (yet music wasn't playing, but she'd like to believe it was.)

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw him.

His blonde hair swept back, and his cold blue eyes. The dance had begun, and while Blossom called it ridiculous, Bubbled couldn't help but disagree. It wasn't ridiculous, it was ...marvelous. She watched the Prince, watched how he moved and watched his expression. Each time she saw his face, he always wore a sad expression.

He was trapped, she figured, and she wanted to help him. Though she didn't know how yet, she knew she'd free him.

His movements stopped and she could see him wipe his eyes, shake his shoulders a bit and begin dancing once more.

And it brought tears to her eyes.

She didn't feel sad or anything, and yet they just fell down her face. Her eyes never once left the prince's figure, and she slowly leaned back and enjoyed the show. Wiping her eyes every few minutes and letting out small sniffs.

Bubbles has a secret.

A secret she didn't want others to know.

* * *

_And she left before morning came_

_hoping her mother_

_was not worried sick as always_

* * *

Boomer has a secret.

He would at times sneak out at night, sneak out to Butch's mansion and just talk to him and Brick. Those times were rare though, and yet he enjoyed it. They all had one thing in common, they were cursed. He, his curse was not on purpose like the other two- his mother was cursed like him, and in turn, gave the curse to him when he was born. Butch, was just a foolish man, an idiot as Brick like to call him. He treated the Witch of the Forest horribly, so he was cursed.

And finally Brick...

He didn't know how Brick was cursed, he didn't know what it did, but he knew his friend would die soon. And when he realized that, Boomer stopped hanging out with the two and instead stayed at his lake, with his people (He got over that phase, but he doesn't go every time, because Brick is busy doing whatnot, and Butch wants revenge. Boomer doesn't care enough about it.)

He thinks back on when he avoided them, and comes to the conclusion that they were acting too much like his mother. He didn't despise her, but he grew to hate her pity. She'd constantly apologize, apologize for giving him a burden, apologize for making him super, and apologize, and apologize. Even when she spoke her last words, she apologized.

Maybe that's why he started to dance.

His mother was a dancer. The moment she received the curse, she danced to express her loneliness, her feeling of pure hopelessness and despair. And when she had him, she danced with joy and happiness. Boomer never participated, he only watched from a distance, watched his mother shine. Whenever he saw her face, all he saw was sadness, and he asked his mother.

"Mom, are you sad?"

She simply shook her head.

"I'm happy you're here Boomer."

He never asked her about it again.

* * *

_And when he was a small child, during one of his mother's many dances,_

_he caught sight of a small blonde girl, who watched his mother,_

_and she was crying._

_But why didn't she look sad?_

* * *

And he danced.

He kept dancing, hoping that the young girl still comes by, and he hopes that when she watches him dance, she cries. Just like that one time she cried when he first saw her.

Boomer has a secret.

A secret he doesn't tell anybody.


	5. 4 - The Usual Routine

Okay! I wrote this today because I'm like writing down the basic outline of this story and I felt like I should do this early on so I can introduce some more important elements to the story! Enjoy!

If you have any questions, feel free to ask or private message me! Thank you! Also please review! It means the world to me when people comment on my stories and it gives me motivation to work on them!

R &amp; R

* * *

.

.

\- Chapter 4 -

**The Usual Routine**

Tired.

Brick's eyes skimmed over the sentence for the umpteenth time this day, but he could feel his eyes droop slowly and his breathing slowing down. Staying up ever since that incident wasn't a good idea, he concluded, but he just couldn't sleep. Those pink eyes, they haunted him so. Usually he doesn't remember faces of females much (He can barely remember the face of his childhood friend, Buttercup- he wonders if she's doing alright. She did love getting in trouble.) but this female was haunting her.

With a loud sigh, he closed his book and went to the next one, opening it to the last page he was on and skimming through it. Though just like the last book, he couldn't concentrate, especially when a loud yawn left his mouth and he slumped forward.

.

_"W-... well you see..."_

.

His eyes opened wide and he let out another sigh, even her voice was appearing in his mind again. He needed some kind of distraction, because sleep wasn't going to cut it, and neither was grumbling in annoyance.

The moment he went over to get another book, he heard the door open and Berserk walk in, along with Brute.

"Briiiick, we're home! Brat has things to do, so Brute's going to make dinner today, again."

His only response was a nod and he went back to getting his book. Berserk huffed angrily and Brute let out a laugh, walking towards the kitchen. Berserk just stayed standing before giving up pretending to be mad and walking over to Brick, gently rubbing his shoulder and leaning in close to see what he was reading- though he immediately shut the book and turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I'm just curious at what you always read! You never let us see."

"Because it's none of your business." He snapped at her, turning away and putting his book away.

The mage only sighed at his reaction and leaned away. "No need to be so harsh, darling." She mumbled, glancing at him to see if he reacted, but nothing. He didn't even seemed phase, instead he stood up and began walking to his room, letting out a yawn once again.

"Oi! Berserk, Brick, do me a favor and get some bread from the market, we're running out and you know how Brat gets!" Brute's voice could be heard from the kitchen. Berserk turned to look at Brick, but he seemed to have disappeared within his room.

"...I'm going, although it doesn't seem Brick will be joining me today."

She shook her head and walked over to grab a coat. Brick's head peaked out from his room and he frowned.

"Who said I wouldn't? I was getting some money."

"Then hurry up or I will leave you behind."

Letting out an annoyed noise, Brick went back to his room to get out the cash and then looked at his desk- a necklace with a single, tiny, pearl on it. He hadn't worn it in a while, but he felt he should wear it today- he had a bad feeling in his gut. Just for a precaution, he told himself, and grabbed it, quickly putting it on.

He left his room and walked out the house, yelling a quick goodbye to Brute and jogging to catch up to Berserk.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"You were being slow." She smiled.

The walk to the village was pretty short, but yet it felt as if it took forever. Berserk was staring at him, and whenever he caught her, she'd just smile and look away- speaking of nonesense such as the weather and politics. He didn't really care for that, giving only one word replies.

"Brick, you seem different today." She mused loudly.

He refrained himself from grabbing onto his necklace, knowing very well it was concealed and she couldn't tell her was wearing it. Don't be nervous, he told himself. "Am I? Maybe you're just being extra annoying."

And she laughed and didn't bring it up again.

They finally arrived at the village, and Berserk made a beeline for the market place. "Let's meet up here when we're done, yes?" She called out, not waiting for a response as she disappeared within the crowd. Brick only nodded and looked around, trying to find the place...

Aha!

He took long strides as he made his way to the library, opening the front door cautiously and entering. The librarian smiled at him and waved, in which he responded with a nod and began looking. Most of the books there he "owned" (really the owner gave them to him, saying he'll make better use of them that they would) so it was hard to find any new ones.

Until his eyes came across...

**The Sea King and His Kingdom**

He knew of the Sea Kingdom, deep within the oceans, but he never ventured in there (even if one of the neighboring kingdoms basically bordered it.) And this book, he never read... Sure it might not help Boomer or Butch, but then again it might? It was worth a shot.

Slowly opening the books, he began reading:

_A God among creatures, and yet he treated them all the same, as his children, as his creations. He was the wonderful King, but he knew he wouldn't live long- even as a God, he still had a time limit, just like all his creations. Therefore, he created 7 daughters, each representing the Seven Seas._

_His eldest was **Blossom...**_

Blossom.

The moment he read that name, his head began pounding. Thump, thump, thump. Everything was becoming dizzy, everything was slowly changing and warping. Yet the thumping continued, getting louder and louder, hurting him more and more until he dropped the book and knelt down.

.

**My dear Prince Brick,**

What?

His head was becoming fuzzy and he heard the voice of a female, yet it began to distort and repeat itself. All he heard was **Prince Brick, Prince Brick, Prince Brick, Prince Brick**.

**...and become into seafoam just like her...**

.

The last sentence was loud, and he gripped onto his head until everything became black.

Suddenly everything became calm, nothing hurt and he didn't feel nauseous no more (the voice was gone too, he was relieved.)

And when he opened his eyes, he was met with a grassy field, full of flowers. It's been a while since he's been here, he told himself, and slowly stood up. Nothing seemed to have changed since his last appearance (how long was it? weeks? months? he knew it hasn't passed a year, he wouldn't let it.)

"_Brick?_"

The sweet melodious voice brought him back to reality, and he gazed over to field, to see the figure among the flowers and beauty.

Blue eyes, and a wide smile.

"_Long time no see, Robin._"

* * *

.

_You flip the pages some more, and on the last page it says:_

_Robin, the Sea King's youngest daughter_.

.

* * *

This was happening, wasn't it?

Watching the girl sleep was beyond creepy, he was aware but he just couldn't help himself! When he saw the beauty appear before him, eye glazed over and unfocused, screaming vulnerability and helplessness, he just had to help her. She seemed too tired to properly talk, he remembers. The way she walked, the way she kept yawning, she was obviously under the spell of his forest, a sleeping spell that tends to steal the soul of it's victims. The spell was meant to piss of the With of the Forest.

.

_"Can I stay in for the night?"_

_He nodded._

_"Thank you... I'm just so tired, I don't think I can walk anymore..."_

.

Whatever, that wasn't important right now, what was important was the girl sleeping on his bed.

Yes, he allowed her to stay the night, and yes, he told her she could sleep in any room she wanted, yet... This was unfair for him. She was beautiful, sure, but he didn't want to sleep in no goddamn guest room! This was his room, with his extremely comfortable bed and whatnot. Plus, even if she was beautiful, the way she slept was... Disgusting. Loud snores escaped her lips, and she just threw herself onto his bed, not very ladylike.

Before he could wake the girl up with his noises of pure frustration, he walked out the room (slowly closing the door behind him) and walked around the mansion. He finally comes across the bag that she was carrying, and tries to decide whether to look through it or not...

Because there was a huge possibility she was the **Witch of the Sea**.

If there was one thing he knew about witches, is that they were extremely beautiful and apparently loved to sleep in his mansion. It all made sense, especially with Brute talking about the Sea Witch roaming around the forest! He'd never seen this girl before, so it just made things connect slowly. But an assumption wasn't enough, he figured. He needed to at least get some kind of evidence proving she was the witch, anything would do...

Cursing at himself, he opened the bag quickly and pulled out all the contents. Weapons were stashed in there, different kind of knives, along with healing potions and something else. Whatever this was, he's never seen it... It didn't look like it belonged in the forest at all...

What was this again?

Gah, this was not the time to be an idiot.

He lifted up the object and furrowed his brows, a shell... That's what it was, but he's never really seen one (except once, when he was a child and his father would bring some home when he would visit the Sea Kingdom.) They weren't part of the forest, and instead part of the sea... His eyes widened in realization and he felt himself get giddy. He was correct! Correct! Correct! This beauty was the forbidden witch, the dangerous one...

That explains the knives, really.

Putting everything back in the bag, he walked to his office in search of that device.

.

_"Alright, Brick, Boomer, Butch!_

_These devices will allow you three to contact us..._

_or contact each other!_

_Be sure not to use it too often."_

.

Where did he put it... ugh!

Oh right, he left it in his room.

Rolling his shoulders, he walked back to his room and carefully opened the door. She was still sleeping, thank God. He looked around the room quietly, making sure not to disturb her sleep at all.

"Aha!"

He pulled out the device and began to call Brute. All he got was no response, so he tried again... And again, and again.

Alright, it appears she wont answer him at all... Time to call someone else.

He turned the dial and began calling Brat.

"_Helllooooo?_"

"**Hey, hey, come over here. I think I found something really interesting!**"

"_...Don't you think you should call like.. um... Brute?_"

"**She's not answering.**"

"_So I'm your side mage?_"

"**Yes.**"

"_Ugh! Fine, fine._"

When the mage hanged up, he lowered the device and ran a hand through his hair. Alright, time to keep the little witch sleep-

"Mmm... Where am I?"

Speak of the devil.

The girl was looking around the room, bright green eyes wide and full of fear, until they landed on his. They stared at each other, in pure silence until she let out a shriek and jumped out of the bed, grabbing a nearby book and waving it around.

"Don't come near me!"

Did she not remember where she was?

Butch took a step forward, raising his hands in a surrender like pose. "Hey now, missy, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

"Then why the hell am I in some goddamn strange place!?"

"You walked over here and asked me if you could stay in the night."

He expression faltered, but returned to a frown as she held onto the book tighter. She was silent, until she threw the book at him and ran out the room. Butch easily dodged and was about to pick it up, until he noticed she left. That little rat!

And he followed her.

Buttercup ran all over the house, knocking over vases and tables as she tried to find the exit. Each turn she'd find a staff memeber and only get more scared, until she was just trying to find somewhere she can hide and cry in.

Then she came across the basement.

**He was passed out**

**dry blood on the ground, and on his clothes**

**he was dying, and yet he belived**

**his princess would be back**

"A... Ace!"

She ran towards the jail cell, staring at the man beyond it. Her friend... The one that told her to flee, the one that saved her life.

"What are you doing here?"

Buttercup turned around, facing the man that had kidnapped her. His cold green eyes staring down at her. He did this. He did this to Ace, and he was going to do this to her.

Narrowing her eyes, she pulled out a knife on her pocket and pointed it to him, bright green eyes turning cold as she spat out her words.

**"I'm going to save him, and get rid of you! You cruel monster."**

* * *

.

_Snow White didn't eat the rotten apple_

_Instead she found_

_the Big Bad Wolf_

and gave it to him

.

* * *

"And then we just intertwine them like this..."

Boomer was staring at Brat teach the children how to make flower crowns, then looked down at his hands. It was funny how mages can give him a temporary spell to turn human for a day, but can't even get rid of a curse. It's not like he can anyways, it was his mother's job... And here he is, having to put up with her burden. She was gone now, free from it... But her freedom was met with death, and he didn't want to meet the same fate as her. It was foolish and dumb.

_Boomer, my sweet, sweet boy_

_One day you'll understand why I was cursed_

_and when you do, please do not hate me._

He watches his people run around the lake, talk among each other, and yet never leave the area. They're afraid, just like him, of the spell wearing off and they all go back to being birds. He's the most afraid, but the doesn't tell Brat that.

"I wish I can go out to the nearby village."

He remarks loudly, and Brat just hums in response. She doesn't pause her work, instead working a bit faster.

"I know you do, but you'd exhaust my power."

Boomer just pouts and lays down on the grass, listening to the mage hum once more and listen to the kids chatter and the adults gossip around. He closes his eyes and think back on the girl... She did look similar to Brat, but just... cuter. He knew Brat could change her appearance at will, so he wonders... Why do they look similar?

"Hey Brat."

"Yes, Boomer?"

He pauses, trying to figure out how to word it properly. It's difficult for him, because he doesn't want her to know what he does at night, and how he hopes that girl is there. So he keeps it as vague as possible, and hopes she doesn't question it.

She is pretty nosy.

"A long time ago I saw a girl that looked like you, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pigtails... Did you base your appearance off her?"

There was a moment of silence, and he sits up, turning to look at her. Yet all he sees is a smile and she giggles.

"You saw a Forest Spirit, silly!"

Huh?

"Forest Spirit?"

"Yep! These spirits all look the same, like exactly the same. I used to be one before I became a mage, you see... We come from the Great Tree, our father who used to be a God of this Forest, before he was sent down here to guard us."

She slowly stands up and walks over to him, placing the flower crown on his head.

"What you saw was one of his many Forest Spirits. There aren't many around now because of the Witch of the Forest, but before there were many of us, each looking identacle."

He wants to speak up, to tell her that the girl didn't look exactly like her, just similar. He could tell the different, from her eyes to her hair... But he didn't tell her that, he just stayed silent and nodded. "I see... So why-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she held her hand up and pulled out her communicating device.

She wandered off as she talked, and he followed behind her silently, waiting for her to end the call anytime.

"Sorry honey, but I have to leave now! If you'll excuse me-"

"Wait." He calls out to her, and she raises and eyebrow.

Boomer just wanted to leave the place, to find her... Talk to her, because he knows she's still out there and if there was a posibility she was a Forest Spirit, maybe she'll know how to break this curse.

_"**Lend me some of your power so I can become human for a day, please.**"_

_"... Alright. Just kiss me, sweet Swan Prince."_

And he did.

Brat left him, and Boomer left the place.

In search of the blonde.

* * *

.

Swan Lake's Curse could only be broken through True Love

but what about her son?

How would his curse be broken?

.

* * *

This was a bit long! Next chapter will be coming out soon!


	6. 5 - Awakening

Now this is a Reds Chapter! Greens next chapter, I promise. Also I would like to ask all of you, do you think I should make the chapters longer or shorter? I get a bit curious about that!

Also we get to see how the Sea Kingdom is like, and will explore it later on! We'll also get to explore some of the Bad Guys as they will have a chapter dedicated only to themselves. Yes! Yes!

If you have any questions to ask me, feel free to PM me! I would also appreciate it if you all review my stories! It gives me some great motivation!

R &amp; R

* * *

_._

_._

\- Chapter 5 -

**Awakening**

* * *

_My dear girl,_

_Please remain who you are,_

_let nothing corrupt you,_

_nothing change you._

_Take care of your sisters, Blossom_

_That's all I ask of you, my sweet, sweet, daughter._

* * *

"F-father!"

She screamed out, her hand reaching out as she gained consciousness. Sweat dripped down her face, and she heard herself breathe heavily. How long has it been since he asked her of that, ask her young self... Of such an impossible task. One was already dead, the other sealed away by the rest... Why did he have to trust her so, and why did she believe him... She was an idiot.

After calming herself down, Blossom takes a look around, wondering how she got back here. All she remembered was saving the boy, and then passing out by a tree. Did someone take her back to her home? And whoever did... why? It's best not to question it, she tells herself and moves out of the somewhat bed. Her tentacles make it a bit difficult to sleep in a regular bed like the ones in the small house in the forest, so she has to improvise.

She's grown used to it.

Yet something she still feels the lightheaded when it comes to changing forms. Not only does she lose her legs and gain tentacles, her organs themselves reconstruct, so that she no longer has lungs but gills and can freely breathe underwater... Then when she's out of the water, it all reconstructs back.

That was a hard task.

But changing wasn't, as the sea dwellers weren't too strict on clothing such as land dwellers. All it took for her was to brush her hair a few times, and then put on a pearl necklace. (Each princess had to wear one, it represented their mother after all. ) Although she was no longer affiliated with them, it was kept as a reminder.

Touching it softly, she mutters a few words...

And left the house.

The streets are bustling with life, as a few merfolk wave at her and other fishes just swim around. Unlike the humans, no one saw her as a threat- they knew her reasoning for all these misdoings, and never once blamed it all on her. They forgave her, they understood her, they weren't quick to judge like them.

They did have a few human visitors, who had a spell on them so they could breathe under water, either performed by a witch or a familiar... (Speaking of familiars, she needed to check on them. She left without them, and she was sure they'd be mad. They weren't too fond of HIM.)

Blossom tries to remember what she has to do for the day, one was to visit the shop that HIM was managing, and then go back to her little cave. All types of fish would come asking for assistance, in exchange for their eyesight, voice, and even souls.

She took it all, seeing them as valid exchanges. The more valuable the exchange, the better the spell works. That was her rule, and many understood it. (That's why when it failed on them, they didn't blame her, but on themselves.)

Her other rule was that their wish must interest her. Anything about love repulsed her (it brought back memories) and she automatically denied it. Revenge was extremely welcomed though.

So her day wasn't all that busy, she concluded and smiled. The Witch did need a well deserved rest. As the Witch of the Deep Sea (honestly, why does everyone call her the Sea Witch? They need to stop!) she had too much to do the past week, and now she can finally...

Relax.

"Miss Blossom!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bubbly jellyfish who got close to the octopus. "I was looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto the Witch's hands.

"Really? What seems to be the matter?" Blossom asked.

The jellyfish got closer to the witch, her expression becoming serious as well as her voice. No longer was it high pitch, but deeper and no exaggerations of words. "Is it true about the Kingdom's decision? Did you agree to it along with your sisters?"

This only confused her, as she took a step back and stared at the girl as if she grew a second head. Decision? The Princess' weren't allowed to make any decisions without consulting Blossom first- she was the Witch of the Deep Sea, making her their protector and their (sort of) ruler.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about. What decision?"

The girl jumped back, spreading her arms out wide as her face became panicked.

"**_The Sea Kingdom is going to War!_**"

Blossom froze in place, trying to figure out what that meant. The Sea Kingdom was going to war? But with who... and why wasn't she informed about this? And going to war was highly unlikely, considering those pearls were placed there to protect the kingdom, to keep intruders out.

It's supposed to be full of peace.

"...Where did you hear about this?" She spoke slowly.

The girl paused and rubbed her chin, deep in thought until finally she seemed to have remembered. "It's been going around town all day! I don't know who started the rumor, but it seems to be spreading fast, like even some of my friends in the other seas are wondering what's going on!"

Even the other seas are aware of it? What were her sisters thinking, did they not know of her father's rule... Did they not know how hard their mother tried preventing wars? Why must they do this now... of all times.

"I see... Thank you for telling me. I'll ask my sisters."

The jellyfish nodded and swam off, leaving Blossom alone in her thoughts.

War was not something she could allow...

Pulling out her shell, she dialed the shop and waited. Waited, and waited, until finally he picked up.

"_Excuse me? Make this quick, I have another call._"

"**HIM... Oh. Um... I just wanted to call you and ask if you could take over the shop.**"

"_Blossom! Of course I can, darling. You do... trust me, right?_"

"._..Trust?_"

"**Trust.**"

"_Of course... I'll be going now._"

As she hanged up, she let out a noise. He was talking to someone else? Like who...

Argh, never mind that. She has more important matters.

Now who to call? None of her sisters answered her anymore, claiming they were too busy... But maybe they'd answer this time. It was urgent after all. She dialed the second eldest sister, tapping her fingers on one of her tentacles.

No answer.

Then to the third eldest.

No answer.

fifth eldest?

No answer.

Finally she dialed the sixth eldest, it rang a few times until finally.

"_Hello? **Blossom**? I'm busy at the moment!_"

"**Bunny, what's this about a war!?**"

"..."

The girl was silent on the other line, and Blossom heard rustling. Suddenly the background became silent and the girl whispered, her voice shaky.

"_It's spreading around huh?_"

Blossom didn't know how to react, so she swallowed and muttered a yes.

"_It's true... Can you visit? I'll tell you everything..._"

She'll tell her everything? Why couldn't she say it right now? That's what Blossom wanted to ask, but decided against it. She gripped on one of her tentacles tightly and felt it draw blood. Why was everything being kept so secretive?

"**Sure. I'll come over in a bit.**"

"_Thanks, sis._"

"**Welcome.**"

Once the the conversation ended, she considered going back to the shop to just make sure... Yet, HIM did tell her to trust him. It's not that she didn't, but he was the Old Witch's familiar back then, and it still felt odd for her to give him orders and make him listen.

It was hard to describe the feeling she had, and all she could say that he was off. Just everything about HIM was off.

"This doesn't matter right now."

She needed to put an end to this war.

Blossom had a job.

A job her father gave her.

And she wont fail at it again.

She'll protect this sea, and protect her sisters.

* * *

"_Hey Brick,_

_I've missed you! You know?_

_So did you ever figure out who I was? _

_How I died?_

_No?_

_That's fine! As long as I'm here with you, I'm fine!_"

**"Right, Robin."**

* * *

"You're finally awake, Brick!"

It took a while to register who was talking, seeing as how everything was still blurry and he still had a slight thumping in his head. What happened to him? He remembers reading a book, and suddenly getting nauseous and... a voice.

"Brick, helloooo?"

He looked up and faked a smile, "Sorry, still kinda tired, y'know?" He mumbled a bit, scratching his head and looking around his room. The book was nowhere in sight...

"Oh honey, do you need some medicine? BRUTE! GET IN HERE!" She screamed loudly, only to have a spoon be thrown at her.

"I'm eating you fuckin' bitch!" The brunette yelled, throwing a fork this time at the redhead. Berserk screeched and dodged the fork, turning to see it made a scratch on the wall. "What the hell!? I could have died, Brute!"

"Well we'd all be happy if you did!"

They continued their arguing as Brick began to search around his room. Sure he was annoyed at them already, but he could easily drown out their noises. First, he checked to where most of his books were. Seems they were all there, and no new one was on it...

"Hey, Berserk, did you pick up the book I was reading at the library?" He asked, eyes still scanning the bookshelf, pulling some out to see if there was one stuck in the back. Nothing.

"Huh?" The mage called out, pushing Brute away and walking towards Brick.

"You were reading a book? Odd... I didn't see any books near you..." She paused, tapping her chin lightly, "Although I did see the girl that helped you check out a book..."

"Girl?"

"A girl. She looked a bit like Brat, but just shorter and her hair was short as well... Plus her eyes were lighter and she seemed much nicer." Berserk explained, "She was taking care of you until I came by."

"Did you catch her name?"

The mage shook her head, "She just left before I could ask for it. It seemed she was suddenly in a rush. But enough of this girl, what about the book? What was it about?"

What was it about?

"I didn't read much but... It was about the Sea King and his daughter-" As he began remembering it, he felt his head ache again. The Sea King's Eldest Daughter was named Blossom.

**Blossom, Blossom, Blossom, Blossom.**

"_...will become into seafoam..._"

The throbbing ache, the loud static noise, and that voice. It was suddenly all coming back together, sending him to a state of panic. His breathing became rapid and he held onto his head.

The Mages looked around and began dragging him to his bed, forcing Brick to lay down and trying their hardest to soothe him with their magic. "Brick, please calm down... What's happening to you? What's going on?" Berserk tried to get him to speak, but it was as if he was in a daze.

The Sea Kingdom...

"Sweetie, calm down... The Sea Kingdom won't hurt you... You are simply human, you can't travel there."

She rubbed his back gently.

Ring! Ring!

"Brute! Answer it!"

"Got it, got it."

Silence fell upon the room as Berserk just gently rocked Brick, and his breathing began to slow down and his focus was coming back. The throbbing ache was still there, yet it wasn't hurting much anymore, just a slight ache here and there.

"Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah..."

As she was about to open her mouth, Brute ran in the room, her eyes wide.

"**Butch has been physically hurt.**"


	7. 6 - Remembrance

Finally got some motivation for this story! Haha, took some time writing this chapter since it kept coming out wrong? Bad? Just didn't satisfy me!

Btw some sexual remarks here due to Butch's lack of censorship! Also a fight scene! Next we'll see the Blues! 

Please Review + Favorite + Follow! It gives me motivation.

I do not own anything!

* * *

.

.

\- Chapter 6 -

**Remembrance**

.

.

_"Leave!"_

It wasn't her fault, really.

The moment she yelled at the man, the handsome man that had Ace in this makeshift prison, she heard a noise right behind her. The man was even surprised as well, his eyes wide as he stared past her, so she turned around- relief washing over her.

He was bleeding, but was awake.

Her dear friend wasn't **dead**.

Breathing shallow, eyes barely open, but she knew he was staring at her, his arm stretched out touching the bars. That's what caused the noise, a light tap really, but it was still loud enough for them.

She didn't have time to think, to consider how Ace stared at her, full of fear and guilt- mixed with something else. No, instead she broke away from her anger, instead full of hope and happiness.

"A-ace!" A bright smile and she got closer to the prison, hands on the bars, "Ace... you're okay.. Sort of." Still, if she could defeat this monster she can save him, she can finally get over the guilt eating her away. She reached for him, but then he looked at her.

Why did he look so hateful?

Buttercup hesitated, uneasiness and anxiety filling her. Before she could even say anything, Ace spoke loud and clear, hints of desperation within but she didn't know.

"Leave now!"

She took a step back.

"W-what?"

No, this wasn't right. This wasn't the kind-hearted Ace that she knew, this wasn't her friend, her guard. This was some hollow man, void of any feelings- and all because of...

_**Him.**_

Anger rose once more, swiftly turning to face the man who just had a damn smirk on his face, looking so damn pleased with himself. She just wanted to wipe it off, replace it with something worse. She wanted him to bleed, to apologize, to just stop acting so high and mighty. She went stiff, mind going on overdrive as she tried to think on what to do. Deep breaths, closed eyes, and swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a step forward, he looked at her with a raise eyebrow and then she lunged at him.

He probably didn't see it coming, she concluded, since he was slow to react. Either way, she used this to her advantage as she threw her whole body at him and pushed him to the ground. Straddling him, legs on either side of his stomach (_ignoring how his smirk grows_), she kept him from moving as she moved her arms around the floor, trying to locate the knife that fell. At times like this, she was glad she worked hard on her thighs, they were quite strong.

Once she found the knife, she saw his eyes widened, his mouth opening and a growl leaving. It wasn't something that sounded even remotely human, pure animalistic.

No time to be scared.

Breathing slowly she raised the knife- and he only stared.

"Who's the monster now?"

He spoke.

He was mocking her, that smug smirk still on his lips as if death wasn't waiting at his door. He probably assumed that too, that smug bastard.

"You disgust me."

That's all she said.

"You amuse me."

That was the end of their civil conversation.

Self-control thrown out the window, she strikes down, only able to stab his arm as he was quick to block. Not bad, not bad. (_Not that she could comment, she was just so mad, so livid._) Taking her knife off his arm clumsily, causing him to wince ever so slightly, she tried striking him once more.

His reaction was quicker, as he finally understood what was going on, figuring that she was aiming to kill him. In a quick manner, her grabbed onto her arm as soon as she tried to stab him, overpowering her strength and then pushing (**tossing**) her off him.

She quickly got onto her feet, and so did he. She wasn't thinking, she was too angry, too furious- rage was all she can think of. Get rid of him, get rid of him, get fucking rid of hi-

He moved so fast, like a beast. He looked like a beast (his obvious bedhead was already a mess before their little scuffle, but now it was in disarray, the tips curling ever so slightly- and he was bleeding heavily on his arm, his navy button down no longer on him since he had apparently taken it off.)

(But she didn't keep looking at him, inspecting him, because while he was attractive and nice to look at, she couldn't keep her guard down.)

She didn't see him move, but the moment she felt his hands wrap around her neck, saw his sharp green eyes just stand out- narrowed and oh so beautiful- she knew he was mad as well. Regret washed over her as he squeezed his hold on her.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe. The man slammed her to the gate of the prison, head slamming so hard that she started getting dizzy... or maybe it was the lack of air that was causing that. Nevertheless, she knew she couldn't get out. She wheezed, she clawed at his hand with her free one.

"If I'm some _fucking_ monster, then how about I eat you, little miss witch."

She didn't hear him, too preoccupied with trying to stay alive, to get free- all she saw was his mouth forming words and she wished she listened because he had a crazy look- as if any humanity, any resemblance to being a human, had left him.

He tightened his grip and she choked out a gasp, stopped clawing at his hand and was just gripping it weakly. His breath was near her ear- though it wasn't anything nice- he sounded depraved, hungry, starving.

Panic filled her.

She used her other arm, raising it, ready to yank his head away.

Realization hit her, she still had her knife.

She still had her knife!

It took some time for her to concentrate, her breathing becoming shallower and shallower, the whole pose was wrong for this, she can't even hit him on one of his vital veins, can't kill him this way. Shaking those thoughts out, she gripped her knife tightly and in a strange angle, stabbed him on the stomach, as deep as she could go.

He yelled in pain and let go of her, causing her to fall to the ground and hit her head once more on the bars. She didn't even know he had her up in the air, all just by holding onto her neck- he was strong.

Buttercup was wheezing, holding onto her neck as she tried to regulate her breathing, tried to clear the dizziness away. She glanced towards the man- he was moaning in pain, holding onto his stomach, his hands stained with red.

He wasn't looking at her.

That was good, she couldn't handle looking at him.

He was so frightening.

She gripped her knife tighter.

"Buttercup, leave while you have the chance..."

Ace..

Then a light push through the bars, and she got up, stumbling slowly as she steadied herself and then, making eye contact with the handsome man once more, she ran.

Ran like she did before, ran through the mansion until she finally found the entrance and just sprinted out the mansion. Her heart was beating fast, her legs felt weak, her head still dizzy (pounding) from all of that, but she kept going, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Doesn't recall where her house was, instead choosing a random direction. Passing the dying trees, passing the feeling of drowsiness occurring once more.

She missed her footing, and then everything became blurry.

(She saw **blue.**)

And she landed on a blond boy.

Lips barely touching.

* * *

.

**"In this real tragedy, you'd be the queen."**

.

* * *

Butch woke up inside his room.

What wakes him up isn't the voices of those around them, ranging from concern to exasperation, no instead it was a sudden burst of pain- and he let out a loud groan, instinctively moving his hand to his stomach.

The voices seized, and instantly a handful of green, blue, pink and red filled his vision.

"Butch, you goddamn idiot!" Brute scolded, pushing the others aside just so she can inspect Butch throughout. "Honestly, you had us worried sick! You don't pick up Brat and then she finds you in the prison cell nearly dead!" She kept on rambling, all while throwing insults every other word.

He blocked her out like usual, and turned to look at Brick who just glared at him. Then he looked over at Brat, who was trying to figure what kind of face to make, and so far it was just a mix of worry and anger. Finally he looked over at Berserk, who appeared restless.

"Hey Brick," He called out, interrupting Brute from her long rant about how he was an idiot. Brick raised an eyebrow, "No Butch, I will not massage your shoulders just because you're hurt, get the fuck over it."

"Oh my God, that was one time I asked." Butch whined, slowly sitting up- wincing at that action that led Brute to yell at him to stop rushing the healing. "Jesus, shut the fuck up you're annoying!" He snapped at her.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so annoying if you actually, I don't know, had a fucking brain? What kind of idiot gets himself hurt? How did you get yourself hurt anyways?" She threw her hands up, "And why the fuck is this place a mess?"

"How about you shut your mouth and I'll tell you, huh?" He got close to her face, voice getting lower, "I'm still pretty fucking angry from what happened earlier, and _I'm not afraid to fuck you up._"

That shut her up.

Yet it caused the room to grow restless, as Brute took a step back, Brat appeared frightened and Berserk now had a glare on her face- but Brick, he still appeared normal as if it was normal.

Well it wasn't wrong.

Brick had deal with Butch's random outburst of anger from time to time, had learned how to deal with them and actually get Butch to calm down. He was like an older brother to him, and to Boomer as well. So at times like this, when not even the mages can do anything, Brick steps forward and ushers them out. Literally.

Once he was sure they were in a far distance, telling the servants to keep them in the separate room, he made his way back to Butch. He needed privacy, yet he needed to tell Brick what happened, to explain why he was bleeding from his stomach and why he was bleeding from his arm.

"Just know, I'm still not massaging your shoulders." He told him as he closed the door and walked over to the seat next to Butch's bed.

"Here I am, on my death bed, and you can't even do something as nice as that? I'm offended." Butch chuckles, his anger cooling down but it was still there, with the way he gripped his sheets, and his eyes still appeared cold and ruthless.

"You wanted to tell me something, huh?" Brick began, "So just get it out before Brute kicks the door down." He motioned to the door. Butch only chuckled at that, leaning back on his pillow. "As if, I think I scared her."

Brick shrugged.

"You scare everyone."

"Wow, thanks man."

"No problem, so go on and say what's on your mind or I'm kicking you out of the bed."

Butch rolled his eyes but complied either way. He rolled his shoulders, careful with his injured arm and looked over to where the girl's, Buttercup, bag was. Or was it a satchel? He didn't know.

"A girl showed up at my doorstep, begging for a place to stay," He stared at Brick, trying to gauge a reaction but all he got was a blank stare. Typical. "I was going to say no, but man you should have seen her."

Brick now looked interested. "Are you saying she was pretty?"

"Beautiful." Butch corrected him, closing his eyes, "She was so magnificent to look at- and you know I hate saying this shit cause it's corny but man she was so beautiful. Fair skin, looked so smooth and so fragile- and her hair it was as dark as the night and I swear I could have seen some stars."

Brick nodded, "Was that all?" He asked, already knowing that no, that wasn't all because Butch appeared as if he was in a daze just remembering this girl.

"No, god no... Her lips man, they were so red, they looked so nice too. And don't get me started on her body- she was shorter than me, like I know I'm pretty tall but she was so small next to me, but then I saw what was under that brown cloak was muscles! Like seriously, she had the perfect body." Butch rambled, licking his dry lips.

"But then, she passed out on my bed... God she's a horrible sleeper, drool everywhere and just a goddamn mess." He continued, looking down at his sheets, loosening his grip on them. Brick leaned forward, making a noise as if to tell him to continue.

"So I... I, uh, looked through her stuff to confirm something. I'll tell you when you get the mages back here, they need to know too." He sighed, "As I was saying, I looked through her stuff and I found some weapons, other things... And then I call Brat to come over y'know, cause Brute wasn't answering me."

"Oh, I think it was because I passed out earlier." Brick mentioned, nodding, "That's probably why she ignored your calls."

"Thanks for causing this, Brick." He grinned, and then cleared his throat to continue with his story. "So then I check on the girl and she's awake, but she's like confused then scared I guess? I don't know why, since she was the one knocking on my door, demanding a place to stay and then she starts screaming and running around like fucking up the place."

"That explains the hallways."

"No kidding, Brick. SO anyways, I'm obviously following her, trying to get her to stop and then she stops when she enters the prison. I guess she knew the prisoner in there cause she's like all happy he's there and then the next minute she's calling me a monster and aiming a knife at me." He posed.

"How did she get the knife? Weren't they in her bag?"

"Had one in her pocket I think, I dunno, she just had one. Then like she throws herself at me and then gets on top of me, which was fucking hot like honestly if the knife wasn't there I'd be a wet dream."

Brick recoiled in disgust.

"God, you're such a prick Brick. Okay, so like she's straddling me, perfect to ride me, but instead of like getting my fantasy to come true, she tries to stab me! Like I saw her get the knife, and I'm like what the fuck so I just growl and then she's like what the fuck-"

Brick stopped him, placing a hand in front of his mouth. "Speak properly, Butch. You're an adult."

"Pain in the ass. As I was saying, she tries to stab me, I call her a monster and I guess she gets super man so she like just GOES FOR IT! I blocked it with my arm like an expert, obviously, and she's so shocked. Then she like tries to stab me again so I threw her off me." At that point, he starts frowning, starts clutching his sheets harder and just appears out of it.

"Butch..." Brick begins, trying to get him out of the daze. He keeps calling for him, reaching out and grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Butch snap out of it!"

Butch blinks slowly, then finally looks around and evens out his breathing. "I... Oh, I.. Sorry. Um, where was I?"

"You threw her off you..."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So I threw her off, and suddenly I'm really mad like- she stabbed me and tried to stab me again for no explanation, hell I was nice to her so I don't understand? Like, I'm livid, I want her dead..." His voice is cracking, eyes getting glassy, "I don't like it when I'm thinking like that... I don't want her dead, you know? I still want to see her, ask her what I did wrong, but at that time I just wanted to choke her to death... I almost did. I had her pretty neck between my hands, I was squeezing and she seemed so close to just giving in."

He shuddered, running a hand through his messy hair.

"But then she stabbed me. I think it was for the best, she ran off already..."

Silence fell between them, with the occasional grunt of pain from Butch. He tried wiping his tears away, and Brick just looked away, giving him that one moment of pure vulnerability to himself.

_He's always been a crybaby._

Once Butch calmed down, Brick called the mages inside.

They appeared fine, Brute no longer looking like her life was about to end. That was good, he didn't like making the mages scared. They tried, he knew, they tried for all of them. It's just that with all their trying, the expected so much from them.

No one should expect anything from Butch, he's not a great person.

That's why he got the curse in the first place.

"Butch told me he had something to tell all of us, something important." Brick announced, then turned to Butch. "Go on, tell us."

Butch nodded, then pointed to the bag on the floor. "Get that for me please, there's something inside I should show you all." Brute was quick to get it for him, not even letting Berserk or Brat move an inch.

She threw it carelessly at him, and he smacked her with his non-injured arm. "You fucking asshole, I'm injured!" Brute rolled her eyes at him, "Oh shut up and just tell us."

"Bitch." He muttered, opening the bag and looking through it, then finally pulled out a shell. Brute and Brat appeared bored, with the latter letting out a long sigh. Berserk looked terrified, and Brick appeared very interested.

"I found this shell in my, um, perpetrators bag. Any clue where this belongs? Let me give you a hint, it's from the ocean."

Berserk looked like a fish, opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying the right words to say.

"The Sea Kingdom." Brick answered.

"Correct! So I heard from Brute about this Sea Witch, now let me tell you this, this girl might be the Witch!" He concluded, not even pausing to glance at everyone's reactions, he already knew what they were. Brute looked scared as hell, Brat now looked interested, Berserk looked pissed, and Brick just looked lost now.

"And I found out her name! Buttercup!" Now that made Berserk look lost.

"What? That can't be right." She said, "The Sea Witch doesn't go by that name. She has a few alias, such as the Witch of Despair, Queen of the Deep Sea, but none of them are Buttercup. You must be mistaken." She looked at the shell, "Yet who is this person."

Butch mumbled angrily, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"Wait, you said Buttercup right?" Brick asked, finally clicking everything together, The dark hair, fair skin, that uncommon name... Surely it couldn't be...

His childhood friend, and ex-fiance Buttercup Utonium.

"Yeah." Butch mumbled, obviously upset that he was wrong.

Brick sighed, licking his lips nervously.

**"I used to be engaged to a girl named Buttercup."**

Suddenly everyone looked at him, silence filling the room once more. It annoyed Brick, because they were just staring as if he should explain more, but he doesn't know more, he seriously doesn't.

"...I had a wet fantasy about your ex-fiance riding me? Oh my God. Dude I am so awful."

And Butch had to break the silence with that.

Luckily, before anyone can bombard him with any questions, the shell rang.

Everyone locked eyes.


End file.
